Dan Zeplin
Dan Zeplin is an Australian backyard wrestler currently with Inner City Wrestling Syndicate and War Zone Wrestling Alliance. Zeplin is a former two-time ICWS Heavyweight Champion, the former GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Champion, the last ever SPWS Heavyweight Champion, and the longest reigning ICWS Hardcore Champion in ICWS history. In character, Zeplin is the heart and spirit of the ICWS with a style focused on technical skills, high flying manouvers, speed and endurance. Dan Zeplin is the single most successful wrestler in the ICWS and many would consider him the heart and spirit of the federation. He is also signed to War Zone Wrestling Alliance, and is apart of the dominant stable, The Elite Alliance. ICWS Career (2007-present) Originally known as Voltage, his career began slowly with several defeats, but an impromptu Hardcore title match against Chadyo led to the two forming the VCA stable. Under Chadyo's tutoring, Voltage's potential began to shine and at Close Encounter, he defeated MC Cruel in a #1 contenders ladder match, though he lost the title match against Nitro. After Chadyo’s departure, Voltage joined forces with Painstaken in the Carnage Crew, causing havoc with Kris Zepplin. After kidnapping Kris, Painstaken sanctioned a match in which Voltage defeated MC Cruel to win the Hardcore Championship. This started a long title reign for Voltage as he defended the belt against Big Mac & Blaze, Nitro and Johnny Rocket. At Rise Again, Voltage was betrayed by his partner “Wicked” Nick James, resulting in Voltage losing the Hardcore title to Big Mac. A month later, Voltage defeated long-time rival MC Cruel in a #1 contenders match, setting up a showdown with Nick James for the ICWS Championship in a street fight. Voltage showed great determination to survive several big blows and defeat James to win the ICWS Championship for the first time. His next rivalry was with Bundaberg who defeated the champion in a non-title match, before Voltage managed to retain the title in a memorable match also involving MC Cruel. After another title defence against Nick James and a rivalry with Declan Diamond, Dan Zeplin lost an inter-promotional match at Twisted Metal 4 to Tazer from xCw. Standing up against Tazer's lack of respect for the ICWS, Zeplin defended the title in a rematch against Tazer at Animosity, a decision that resulted in Zeplin losing the belt and the ICWS Championship falling into the hands of an outsider. While continuing another interpromotional rivalry with SPWS's Dark Ice, Dan focused on regaining the ICWS Championship from xCw. He teamed up with brother Kris Zepplin in a handicap title match against Tazer, however he did not win back the belt after the match ended in a no contest. Then at Halloween Hell, after the ICWS vs xCw best of 5 series ended in a draw, Tazer challenged Zeplin to a title rematch there and then. Zeplin defeated Tazer to win his second ICWS Championship and end the ICWS vs xCw rivalry. Zeplin then faced SPWS champion Dark Ice in a hardcore match at Season's Beatings, defeating him in one of the craziest matches in ICWS history to unify the SPWS Championship with the ICWS Championship. Zeplin began 2011 with another big victory over Mike Delcanho in a champion vs champion match. After the match, Dark Ice and Killawott Kaos attacked Zeplin in retaliation to Zeplin closing down SPWS, with the two powerbombing Zeplin through a table. This led to Zeplin facing Killawott Kaos at Roadhouse, with Kaos winning the match to set up the final battle between Zeplin and SPWS. At Bloodline, Zeplin and Kaos faced off in an epic Last Man Standing match for the ICWS Championship, with Zeplin retaining the title after the match ended in a draw. Zeplin's next successful title defence was against JD Flame in a career vs title match. He then faced his biggest challenge of all at Twisted Metal V, as he went against Clint Marshall in a historic main event with both the ICWS Championship and the ICWS Hardcore Championship on the line. Dan Zeplin's reign at the top of the ICWS came to an end, as Marshall won the match to hold both titles. After invoking his rematch clause and falling short of regaining the belt, Zeplin began an alliance with Tim Justice who was feuding with JD Flame & Mikanos. Zeplin & Justice were defeated in a tag team match, before Zeplin faced Mikanos at Halloween Hell and suffered another defeat. Zeplin got back on track with a victory over Ryan Tate, but problems were starting to appear between Zeplin and Justice. After Justice cost the team another victory, a frustrated Zeplin walked out on his partner, but Justice convinced him to stick together. The duo were chosen to compete for the new ICWS Tag Team Championship at Twisted Metal VI against JD Flame & Mikanos. Zeplin & Justice lost the match and it would prove to be the final straw, as an enraged Zeplin turned on Justice after the match and attacked him with a steel chair. After splitting from Tim Justice, Zeplin used his pent up frustration to start rebuilding his own career with a victory over Knuckles. He also continued to target his former friend, costing Justice the ICWS Heavyweight Championship in controversial circumstances. He would face Justice at Young Wolves Rising, only to lose via roll up. Zeplin then went on to beat Justice the following month in a'' Loser Leaves ICWS Street Fight'' to end the feud. He would then side with SPWS and join the stable, to the shock of the ICWS fans. Zeplin would go on to score an easy victory over Dynamo, before reclaiming championship gold, by defeating Aston Crude for the ICWS Hardcore Championship at ICWS Season's Beatings. At the first taping of ICWS In Your Yard, Dan Zeplin defeated Brian Lowe. WZWA Career (2012-present) Dan Zeplin got the opportunity at a contract with the WZWA, at WZWA Road to Ruin, in a contract match against a man he had never wrestled before, "Rockstar" Alex Stone. Thanks to Commissioner Aston Crude (who was the special guest referee) Zeplin was attacked by Crude and screwed out of the victory. This lead to Crude stating Zeplin tried to keep him out of the ICWS, so he would do the same to him in the WZWA. This lead to Dan Zeplin returning at WZWA Revenge, shocking the world by disguising himself as El Queso Grande, to get a shocking win over "Rockstar" Alex Stone, to the dismay of Commissioner Crude. Crude would then state that Zeplin was barred from any WZWA events from then on, and that security would be working around the clock to keep him out. Zeplin didn't make an appearence at WZWA Christmas Karnage, but at the following months WZWA Wrestleution, ''Zeplin made a run in during the main event between Aston Crude and Brian Lowe. Zeplin would shock the foundations of the WZWA by delivering a deadly chairshot to the skull of Lowe, helping Crude get the win, and officially joining the Elite Alliance. At the next show, WZWA Aftershock, Zeplin faced the man he screwed - Brian Lowe. This was a No DQ match, where if Lowe won, he got a match of his choice at the next show. "The Cannibal" as he was referred to now, was unable to pick up the victory as Lowe scraped through after powerbombing Zeplin through a garbage bin, as Lowe formed The Rebellion with Antillicus and "Big Red" Ryan Tate. Zeplin would then miss ''WZWA Wham, Bam, Bodyslam ''and ''WZWA HardTime II: Day One ''due to a back injury suffered at the hands of Brian Lowe in that very match. Zeplin would finally make his return at ''WZWA HardTime II: Day Two, ''defeating Brian Lowe's tag team partner from The Rebellion, Antillicus in a jaw-dropping Deathmatch. With the war between The Elite Alliance and Rebellion reaching an all time high at this point, Zeplin, along with Crude and Stone would face The Rebellion at ''WZWA Autumn Brawl ''in a WZWA War Games match. The Elite Alliance would get the win after Zeplin handcuffed Brian Lowe to the ropes, when Ryan Tate turned on The Rebellion to join EA, locked in a Koji Clutch, and Zeplin threatened to smash a light tube over Antillicus' head. Lowe surrendered for the team as a result of the threat. In wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves''' :*Devil-Lock DDT :*''Shiranui'' :*''Final Cut'' :*''Horn of Aries'' :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''Headscissor takedown'' :*''Frogsplash'' :*''Dragonkick'' :*''Senton splash'' :*''Dropkick'' :*''Flying forearm'' :*''Enziguri'' :*''Curb stomp'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''Flying headscissors'' Championships and accomplishments :*''As Dan Zeplin'' :*'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' :*GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Inner City Wrestling Syndicate' :*ICWS Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*ICWS Hardcore Championship (2 times) :*SPWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*2008 ICWS Hardcore Wrestler of the Year :*2008 ICWS Most Improved :*2008 ICWS Feud of the year w/"Wicked" Nick James Vs Kris Zepplin :*2009 ICWS Hardcore Wrestler of the Year :*2009 ICWS Match of the Year Vs Bundaberg :*2009 ICWS Wrestler of the Year :*2009 ICWS Feud of the Year Vs "Wicked" Nick James :*2010 ICWS Wrestler of the Year :*2010 ICWS Most Improved :*2010 ICWS Feud of the Year Vs Tazer :*2011 ICWS Match of the Year vs Clint Marshall :